There are many occasions wherein an individual desires to apply a body lotion prior to a trip to the beach or a session at a tanning salon, but the applicator choices are limited. At a tanning salon, it would be advantageous to provide one-time or disposable applicators so that a user need not purchase or bring a large bottle of lotion. Further, whether at the salon or the beach, it would be advantageous if the device and method enabled a user to apply lotion to their own back area without having to enlist the assistance of others.
There are many devices and inventions relating to applying lotions and the like to one's back with the aid of another. Such devices include long-handled rollers and other implements. Some devices use strips of material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,514, for example, discloses an applicator system for storage and retrieval of applicator strips from a container to be used for applying a liquid preparation to a user's body. An elongated applicator strip is hand held for the user to apply the liquid preparation on remote body parts, such as the back. The applicator strips can be sealed in the container to prevent the evaporation of the liquid preparation contained therein. The applicator strips have laminated layers including an absorbent first layer to receive and retain the liquid preparation. A non-absorbent stabilizing second layer is included to provide strength and dimensional stability. Preferably, the strip includes two outer first layers and one middle second layer. Each elongated applicator strip is preferably about 36 inches in length and about 4.5 inches in width.